


RMZ Titanic

by orphan_account



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Frankie is Rose, M/M, RMS Titanic, Zach is Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Titanic inspired Zankie fanfic. Frankie Grande is a 17 year old man who has an arranged marriage to 23 year old Cody Calafiore, who is very wealthy. Zach Rance is a 24 year old man who lives a poor life on the streets and ends winning to tickets to board the Titanic with his best friend, AJ. Both of these members of different social classes end up meeting each other and end up falling in love with each other on the ship during her voyage to her doom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing! This is based on the movie, that I love so much! And Zankie!

April 15, 1912. The night that forever changed the lives of many people. The night 1,500 souls were lost to the icy ocean of the Atlantic. The night that is forever remembered when the ship of dreams set a voyage to its death bed. The ship known as, Titanic.

**********

Many years later, a young woman, Nicole Franzel, and her research team set a voyage down in their submarine to the wreckage of the Titanic in search for a ring with a diamond, The Heart of the Ocean. This diamond was very rare so of course it was very valuable and the team was determined to find it.

_"Hayden, are you seeing this?"_ Nicole asked.

_"Yes, yes I am."_  Hayden responded.

_"Wow, just look at her. Just seeing her come out of the darkness like a ghost ship still gets me every time. To see the sad road of the great ship sitting here where she landed at 2:30 in the morning of April 15, 1912, after her long fall from the world above."_

Hayden couldn't help but laugh his ass off at the little speech Nicole just made.

_"Nicole, I love you babe, you can really be full of shit sometimes."_

Nicole smiled but rolled her eyes at her boyfriend as she continued to look out the window of the sub.

_"Alright guys, let's set her down on the deck!"_ Hayden shouted.

Once they settled down, they brought out an underwater camera to investigate the rest of the ship. With Hayden controlling its every move, the camera made its way through every room it could go through. The crew could see everything on the wreckage that they camera was seeing. There were dining room room doors, an old chandelier that was still hanging, a fireplace, an old piano and etc. Everything was so fascinating to everyone that they forgot why they were down there. Suddenly, something caught Nicole's eye underneath a door frame.

_"Hayden, wait! Go back real quick!"_

Hayden did what he was told and brought the camera closer to the wreck.

_"And what are we looking at exactly?"_ he asked.

_"Just go closer to it and bring the arms out for the camera too, please."_  

_"You know last time I checked, I gave that robot camera thing a name."_   Hayden said, pretending to sound offended.

Nicole groaned to herself.  _"Fine, bring out the arms for Robert, please."_

_"Thank you!"_   Hayden said proudly, giving his girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

Once the arms were released, Hayden carefully flipped over the door frame and underneath it was a safe.

_"Holy shit."_  someone whispered.

_"Oh my goodness."_ said another.

_"Babe, you're actually seeing this right?"_   Hayden asked.

Nicole smiled to herself while staring at their discovery.  _"Guys, I think we just hit the jackpot."_

* * *

The submarine floated back to the surface and Nicole and her arrived on the deck of their ship. There, everyone welcomed back the team and praised for their discovery as the safe was lifted from the ocean floor and onto the deck of the ship.

_"Yes! We did it, baby, we did it! Woo!"_   Hayden shouted. He pulled Nicole for a hug, lifting her from the ground and spinning her around. Nicole gave him a quick kiss on the lips, giggling as he settled her feet back down on the floor.

_"We actually did it!"_  she squealed.

_"Well what are we waiting for? Let's open this shit!"_

One of the crew members of the ship got a chainsaw and started working on the safe. Once he finally got open, everyone began to cheer and dance their ass off celebrating.

_"Alright, let's see it."_ someone shouted.

Nicole got to her knees and began to search the safe in desperate hope that the diamond ring was inside. Unfortunately, the only thing she managed to find was a bunch of junk and an old sketchpad that was soaked and drenched and covered with gunk.

_"Shit..."_  she whispered.

_"No diamond?"_ someone asked.

_"No."_  she answered with disappointment in her voice.

* * *

Back on the ship in the science lab, everyone was doing everything they could to clean up the gunk off the stuff they found to see if they had any leads to the diamond.

_"Hey Nicole, the big man wants to know how the search is going."_ Hayden told her, passing her the phone.

_"This is Nicole. Look, it wasn't in the safe, but there are still other places on the ship that we can still search."_

While talking to the boss, something caught Nicole's attention again. One of the scientists were cleaning one of the pages of the sketchbook that they found in the safe earlier. On the page, she saw a tiny glimpse of the ring that she was looking for.

_"I'm going to have to call you back."_ Nicole said ending the call quickly.  _"Hayden, where's the picture of the ring?"_

Hayden handed her the picture as he followed her to the scientist who finally finished clearing the sketch. They couldn't believe their eyes at the image they were seeing. It was a sketch of a young man who was nude with a mo hawk, lying down on his back on a couch. The man had his left hand in his hair and his right hand covering his cock.  Looking closer at the sketch, Nicole noticed that the ring finger on his right hand was wearing the ring she was seeking. She looked at the top right hand corner of the sketch and saw that it was dated April 14, 1912, with the signature ZR.

_"I'll be goddamned..."_

 

 

 


	2. Meeting Frankie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and her crew find out who the man in the picture is and get to meet him...

New York City. The city that never sleeps. The flashing lights, the crazy traffic, the amazing food, and the pack of food. In this big city, was a small apartment. It was very sparkly and bright and felt so magical inside and not just because of the stars hanging from the ceiling.

 _"Alright, calm down Noel. I'm getting you food."_ a young woman said talking to her dog. She appeared to be in her early twenties with long, brunette hair. _"Grandpa Frankie, did you finish bedazzling my dress?"_ she asked.

 _"Almost done, Rachael."_ the old man responded. His hair was all grey and his skin was all wrinkly. His personality, however, never changed. He was still the cheerful man that everyone had known him for and he could still do many things for his age. Frankie was sitting near his balcony working on the dress for his granddaughter when suddenly the word "Titanic" popped into his ears. There was a news report about the sunken ship on the TV in the living room. Frankie got up from his seat and used his cane to walk towards the television with a stunned expression on his face. Rachael, who seemed to noticed her grandfather's odd behavior, became concerned.  _"What's wrong?"_ she asked him.

 _"Turn the volume up for me dear."_  he answered.

Rachael did what she was told as she watched the news report with Frankie.

 _"So Ms. Franzel, you and research team just got back from exploring the wreckage of the ship is that right?"_ the reporter asked.

_"Yes, we did and I think we found something that might interest everyone."_

Hayden joined her by her side and said,  _"Take a look at this drawing that we found that has been underwater for 84 years_ _._

Frankie stared at the television in awe as he witnessed the drawing with his own two eyes. _"Well I'll be goddamned..."_  he whispered.

That evening, Nicole was still in the science lab, staring at the sketch, more specifically the ring. Suddenly, Hayden barged in through the door.

_"Nicole! There's a call waiting for you."_

_"Really, now?"_ Nicole asked, sounding annoyed.

_"Trust me, babe. Your really gonna want to take this call."_

_"Fine, this better be important."_

_"You'll have to speak up a little because he's kind of old."_ Hayden said, passing her the phone.

_"This is Nicole Franzel, how can I help you, Mr..."_

_"Grande. Frankie James Grande."_   Hayden finished for her.

_"Mr. Grande?"_

_"Yes, I was wondering if you have found the Heart of the Ocean yet, Ms. Franzel?"_ Frankie asked.

Nicole's mouth dropped as she turned her attention to Hayden with wide eyes.

 _"Told you you would want to take it."_ Hayden said smiling at her.

_"Okay, you have my attention, Frankie. Can you tell us who the man in the picture is?"_

_"Oh yes! The man in the picture is me."_

* * *

The next day, Nicole had a helicopter pick up Frankie and Rachael (and Noel) to the research ship. Nicole was patiently waiting for their arrival, hoping that Frankie had any leads to the ring. Hayden came up to her with confused look on his face. Something seemed to be on his mind and Nicole could tell too.  _"What's wrong, Hayden?"_ she asked.

 _"Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. For all we know, he could be fucking lying about everything and just be doing this for money and publicity."_ Hayden explained

Nicole knew that Hayden had a good point, but at this point, she really didn't care. She was so desperate to find that ring and was willing to do anything to get it.  _"Hayden, I hear you but think about what we could do with the money that we'll have once we get that ring."_ Nicole then took the opportunity to lean towards him and whisper in his ear.  _"We could even buy a bigger house with a nice bedroom that we could have to ourselves so we can do our second job."_

Hayden felt his face heat up and his body turn to mush and began to giggle, Nicole joining him.  _"Just trust me on this, okay?"_

 _"Okay."_   Hayden smiled at her and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. A few minutes later, the helicopter finally arrived to the deck of the ship. Most of the crew members helped Frankie and his granddaughter out while the rest helped gather their belongings.

_"Mr. Grande, I'm Nicole Franzel and this is Hayden Voss."_

_"Welcome, sir. Please allow us to escort you to your room."_ Hayden offered.

 _"Thank you."_ Frankie responded. Once they got to Frankie's room, Nicole and Hayden allowed both Grandes to settle down and get comfortable with their surroundings.

 _"We really hope you enjoy your stay here, Mr.Grande."_ Hayden said politely.

 _"Thank you, good man and please, call me Frankie."_   the old man responded. He turned to Rachael, who was standing next to him.  _"This is Rachael, my granddaughter. She takes very good care of me."_

 _"Nice to meet you both."_ Rachael smiling at them. _  
_

_"Likewise."_ Nicole returning the favor.

After shaking hands with Rachael, Hayden turned his attention back to Frankie.  _"Frankie, can we get you anything? Is there anything you would like?"_

_"Yes. I would like to see my drawing."_

* * *

Once they got to the lab, Nicole showed Frankie showed Frankie the sketch of his younger self. He suddenly found himself smiling then he closed his eyes. In his mind, he saw a man working on his drawing and beautiful hazel, brown eyes looking at him. Frankie quickly reopened his eyes and continued to stare at the picture.

 _"Do you really think this is you,_ _grandpa?"_ Rachael asked.

 _"It is me dear. Wasn't I handsome?"_ Frankie responded confidently 

Hayden turned to Nicole, trying to contain his laughter and pulled himself together.  _"We tracked the ring down through insurance records. An old claim that was settled under terms of absolute secrecy. Can you tell us who the claim it was, Frankie?"_

Frankie thought for a moment before he could answer. "I _do believe it was someone named Calafiore."_

Nicole smirked to herself.  _"Yes, Paul Calafiore. The claim was for a diamond ring his son, Cody, bought his fiance, you. Exactly one week before he sailed Titanic. The diamond must have gone down with the ship. See the date of the drawing?"_ _  
_

_"April 14, 1912."_ Rachael read.

 _"So which means if your grandfather is who he says he is, he was wearing the ring the night Titanic sunk."_ Hayden explained. Rachael looked down at her grandfather, who seemed to be very satisfied with everything that was going on.

 _"So Frankie, are you ready to go back to Titanic?"_ Nicole asked. Frankie nodded quickly nodded in response.

* * *

Nicole and Hayden took the Grandes down to their research submarine and sunk down to the wreckage. Once they were down to the ship, Hayden began to show Frankie a very overly dramatic analysis of how Titanic sank.  _"So what do you think Mr. Grande? Pretty cool, huh?"_

Frankie blinked his eyes a few times as he turned to Nicole, who was covering her face with her hands, laughing quietly to herself at Hayden's ridiculous demonstration.  _"Thank you for that fine forensic analysis, Mr. Voss. Of course the experience of it was, somewhat different."_

Nicole took her hands out of her face and sat down in her chair next to Hayden.  _"Will you share it with us?"_

Frankie didn't say anything. The old man got up from his seat and walked towards one of the cameras, showing footage of the Titanic. Memories began to flow into Frankie's mind and the feeling was too overwhelming for him as he shed a few tears. Rachael noticed this and grabbed her grandfather's hand.  _"Maybe I should take him to rest."_

 _"No. Don't..."_ Frankie protested. He sat back down in his seat as Rachael went to sit with Nicole and the rest of the crew in the sub.

 _"Please tell us Frankie."_ Hayden pleaded.

 _"It's been 84 years."_  Frankie sighed.

 _"It's okay. Just try to remember the best you can. Anything at all."_ Nicole said.

 _"Do you guys want to hear this story or not?"_ Frankie asked with a smile.

 _"Go on."_ Hayden returning the favor.

 _"It's been 84 years."_ he began again.  _"I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets have never been slept in. Titanic was called "The Sea of Dreams."  And it was, it really was..."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is where the story really begins ;)


	3. The Journey Really Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all. The story finally begins.

_April 10, 1912_

Titanic. Damn, she was a beauty and she was the biggest ship anyone had ever come across. She was everything that Frankie said she was.  It was a quarter to twelve before the ship had to sail and there were still thousands and thousands of people that still needed to board the ship. Some were either saying their tearful goodbyes to their love ones or were on deck waving goodbye. Among the crowd of people, a black Cadillac Model Thirty was trying to pass through. A few people stopped and stared at fancy car, like they have never seen one before in their entire lives. Once the vehicle finally reached it, the driver hopped and rushed to open the door for a young man dressed in a very stunning purple and white flannel with black jeans and matching shoes. He appeared to be 17 years old with a neapolitan mohawk. He looked exactly like the man in the drawing. That's because it was him. It was Frankie except this version of him was more muscular, younger and very attractive. Once he finally stepped out of the car, his big brown eyes began to stare at the gigantic ship. The driver then opened the door for Frankie's mother, Joan Grande and his fiance (arranged), Cody Calafiore. Cody was a 23 year old man with a very rich life style. The only problem with him was that he was very arrogant. Why on earth would anyone want to marry a man like him, even if he was rich? Cody's eyes also began to wonder Titanic. He had never seen anything this magnificent in his entire life. Frankie, however, didn't seem to impressed at all. He finally turned his attention to Cody and spoke, _"I honestly don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't seem any bigger than most ships."_

 _"You can be blase about some things, Frankie, but not about Titanic."_ Cody responded, smiling at him. "Just look at her! It's over a hundred feet longer than most ships and way more luxurious. They have a gigantic ballroom, cafe, and so many more things your mind could imagine." Despite all the glamour, Frankie still didn't seem to care at all and turned away from Cody, who turned his attention to Joan. _"Your son is much too hard to impress."_ he sighed.

 _"Give him some time. He'll come around eventually."_ Joan replied, taking his hand. _"So this is the famous ship they say is unsinkable."_

 _"It is unsinkable. God himself couldn't sink this ship."_ Cody spoke with pride. _"Derrick, my good man! Come here please."_ Derrick Levasseur was Cody's personal assistant. He seemed to be in his late twenties and was very tall. He formally worked as a police officer in Boston but soon retired, which also made him a perfect bodyguard. _"Mr. Calafiore, I told you that you could just called me by my last name."_ he said, once he finally reached Cody's side.

_"Derrick, don't be ridiculous. You know that you I think of you more than just our personal butler, you're more like a friend and a brother to me. I would be nothing without you by my side."_

_"Fair enough, Cody. And I'm already one step ahead of you. I already had the bags inspected so we should be good to go."_

_"Excellent!"_ Cody quickly checked his pocket watch, realizing that they should be boarding soon. _"Shall we, everyone?"_ Cody held out his hand for Frankie and intertwined their fingers as they made their way toward the first class gangway. Everyone was in awe as they finally we're inside the ship. Well, almost everyone.

_Old Frankie:_

_We had been visiting England at the time for a short vacation. The monster who was my fiance thought it would be great if we traveled back home on the famous "unsinkable" Titanic._

_To everyone else, it was the ship of dreams. To me it was a slave ship, taking me back to America in chains._

_Outwardly, I was everything a well brought up young man should be. Inside, I was screaming..._

 

* * *

 A few blocks down, there was a small bar that had the perfect view of Titanic. It was very crowded with a bunch of people getting drunk and looking for a good time. Not far from the bartender, four men were at poker table, playing a serious game. All of them appeared of them to be in their twenties and seemed very poor. Out of all of them, one seemed to be very invested in the game. His name was Zach Rance. He was 24 years old and very tall. His brown hair was a little long, with a blonde streak in it and his clothes seemed a little ragged. Zach had been living on the streets by himself ever since he was a teen, after he lost his entire family. He really didn't like to discuss what had happened to them because it hit him hard in his heart every time he thought about it, especially when it came to his little brother and his dog. Despite his poor lifestyle and his tough history, Zach was also a very talented artist. Somehow, he was able to travel around and pick up some more advanced art techniques. During his travels, he met his best friend, AJ, another one of the men playing poker. Ever since then, the two had stuck together as a team , almost like they were long lost brothers, and became inseparable. 

 _"You're a fucking idiot, Logan! I can't believe you bet our tickets to the greatest ship in the world!"_ the third man yelled.

 _"Listen, Josh. I'm not the one who bet our money. I'm trying to do both of us a favor and get it back. Now do me a favor and shut the fuck up and take a card."_ the fourth man responded. 

 _"Alright, chill you two."_ Zach said, as he lit up his cigarette. _"Hit me again, Logan."_ As the guys drew their cards and threw more money on top of the third class tickets in the middle of the table, they could hear Titanic's whistle blow. That was the final call to board the ship. Zach looked at his three friends and tossed out his cigarette. _"Alright boys. Moment of truth. Someone's life is about to change."_ Logan, Josh, and AJ looked at each other hesitantly for a few seconds then placed their cards on the table. Then they turned attention to Zach, who was still holding his cards close chest.

 _"What are you waiting for?"_ Josh asked him.

 _"Alright, let's see. AJ, you have nothing. Logan, two pair. Josh, three of a kind."_ Zach took a peak at his cards then turned to AJ, with a disappointed look on his face. _"Damn, I'm sorry man."_

 _"Wait, what do you mean you're sorry? You mean to tell me you lost all my money?!"_ AJ shouted, curling his hands into a fist. _"Zach, I swear when I get my hands on y-"_

"AJ, I'm sorry...that we are not going to see these busta fooligans again for a very looong time..." Zach announced, slamming down a full house on the table. _"Because, we are going back home to America, my friend!! Full house fellas! Read it and weep."_ The entire bar began to cheer as they congratulated the two men are their win. Josh stood up from his seat and curled his right hand into a fist. Zach was expecting a full swing to the face but instead, Josh swung his fist to Logan, hitting him in the nose, and causing him to fall to the ground. 

 _"What the hell was that for?"_ he asked, holding his now bloody nose.

 _"Like I said, you're a fucking idiot Logan."_ Josh pouted. 

Meanwhile, Zach and AJ we're still dancing and celebrating around like the happy idiots they were. AJ then wrapped his arms around Zach and lifted him up in the air. _"God, I can't believe we're finally going back home!"_ He said. _"We're going back to America."_

 _"Uh, guys."_ Logan interrupting them. _"Hate to rain on your parade but Titanic goes to America in about five minutes."_

 _"Shit!"_ Zach shouted as he checked the time. _"Hurry AJ, grab our stuff!"_ Once they finally got their belongings, they hugged Josh and Logan goodbye and made a sprint towards the front door to the pier. It was shocking how Zach and AJ were able to make it through the sea of a million people. They didn't even have time to stop and admire the beauty that was Titanic. After about 30 more seconds of running, they finally made it the third class gangway and right in the nick of time. _"Wait!" Zach panted, trying desperately to catch his breath. "We're p-passengers."_  

The man holding the door looked at the tickets then back at the two sweaty men. _"Have you two gone through the health inspection?"_

 _"Of course!"_ Zach lied. _"We're both Americans anyways. We don't have any lice."_

 _"Alright, come aboard."_  As soon as they made their way inside, the third class gangway finally closed and mooring lines holding the ship were finally dropped into the water. Zach and AJ busted their way through a door onto the deck of the ship where everyone was waving goodbye. Zach decided to join in on the fun and started waving his hand. AJ noticed what he was doing and grew curious. _"What are you doing? Do you know someone?"_

 _"Of course not, ya dingus. That's the whole point!"_ he answered. AJ smiled and started waving his hand goodbye. Then everyone began to scream with joy as Titanic started to pull away from the dock and, while picking up speed, began her voyage to the land of the free.

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took so long to update. I've been extremely busy so I barely had anytime to write. I promise for the next chapter, I'll try to update faster. Hope you enjoyed the chapter ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Things start off a little slow but the story really begins soon. If you're not a fan of Haycole, I apoligize but it just popped into my mind. Please let me know if you guys liked this with a comment or kudos! Also let me know if you want me to continue this. I really hope you enjoy it! xoxo ;)  
> Follow me on tumblr: zankieslove21


End file.
